1. Field
The present disclosure relates to compact disk players; and, more particularly, to a compact disk player combined with a jewelry box.
2. Related Art
Compact disk players are well known in the art and quite popular among adults and children. Jewelry boxes are also well known and quite popular with young children, particularly girls. Jewelry boxes with a theme, such as an association with a popular attraction at a venue, or a movie or television character, are quite desirable.
There is a need for a combination jewelry box and compact disk player that is attractive to a child or the like.